Aqua Nixie
Aqua is the daughter of the water nixie from The Water Nixie. She is a rebel since she doesn't want to be like her mother and use two young siblings to work for her. Aqua is a sporty girl who can do mostly any sport. Her favorite sport is swimming since she can breathe under water and swim very fast. Aqua is on the Fairy Ball team so she hangs out with the boys since there are mosty boys on the team. She is aso on the Swimming Team and Every Sports Team in EAH. Aqua's full name is Aquamarine Nixie, but she is mostly called Aqua. Character Personality Aqua is a sporty girl who can do any sport. She is on The Fairy Ball Team,Swimming Team,and every sports Team in EAH. Aqua may hang out with the Boys but she doesn't hang out with the populars, if her teammates hang out with the populars, Aqua would hangout with Madia Hatter,Crimson Fox Hood,Kisa Cat,and Vixen Fox. She mostly hangsout with boys but she also hangs out with the girls a lot more. Aqua is Caring and Kind, but she is also competitive when it comes to sports. She is the only girl in EAH that can play ever sport and is unbeatable. Aqua would never do anything bad to her BFFAs, since they are her other family asides her mom and the Sports Teams. Appearance Aqua has light blue hair that is tied up in a ponytail. A few peices of hair is left on the sides of her face. Her eyes are colored dark blue and she wears turquoise make-up. Aqua wears a white dress with celeste blue bubbles on it and she wears a deep sky blue jacket. She wears a pair of violet blue boots/sneakers. Fairy Tale-The Water Nixie The Water Nixie is a fairytale that the Brothers Grimm collected from Hanau. The Story Beigns.. A brother and sister fell into a well, where a nixie caught them and made them work for her. One Sunday while she was at church, they ran away. The nixie chased them. The girl threw a brush, which became a mountain with thousands of spikes, which the nixie got through with great effort. The boy threw a comb behind them, which became a mountains with thousands of teeth, which the nixie got through with great effort. The girl threw a mirror behind them, which became a mountain too slick for the nixie to climb. She went back to get an ax, but before she could chop through the mountain, they escaped. How Aqua was born.. The Water Nixie wished she had a daughter, she had no husband to get a daughter so she made her own daughter out of water and magic. She formed a 5 year old child out of water and named her "Aqua", since Aqua means "Of The Water", and Aqua was made out of water. Since Aqua was made also of magic she had magic powers, she could control water and do anything with water. She could also walk on top of water since was made out of it and she could swim under water and be able to breathe. Aqua was very sporty when she was younger so she learned how to play every sport and now in EAH she is on every sports team. Relationship Family Aqua is an only child. She has a strong relationship with her mother since she was her only daughter. Aqua would always love to learn new things from her mother. She also loved to play sports when she was younger and thats how she became a really good athlete. Friends Aqua's BFFA are Katniss Cat,Vixen Fox,Crimson Fox Hood,and Madia Hatter. Pets Aqua has a pet fish named Cascata since Cascata could control waterfalls and the name Cascata means "Waterfall". Aqua also a pet dog named Havelock which means "Sea Sport". Category:Females Category:The Water Nixie Category:CreativeMadness' Original Characters Category:CreativeMadness Category:Rebels Category:Characters